Lying Next to You
by Let's Imagine
Summary: To them, waking up next to each other is precious. It happens rarely. And having a relaxing talk in each others arms- its seldom.


**Lying Next To You**

Abhijeet fell on the bed with a thud, completely spent after the rounds they hadn't bothered to count. He smiled in sheer bliss, as Tarika fell on top of him. Her curls dangling around him, her body fit perfectly on his.

If this wasn't heaven, he didn't know what it was.

His right arm went around her hip protectively so that she didn't slip when he moved.

Next, he bent a little so that his hand reached the bed sheet and covered them with it.

"I love it," Tarika looked deep into his eyes before rolling over to his side, "lying under the bedsheet with you."

Abhijeet turned his face to her side so that he could have a good view.

Cheeks flushed from the love that they made, pupils dilated, she was to him the epitome of perfection.

He stretched his arm on the bed. Tarika took the cue and rested her head on his arm, close to his shoulder.

Her arm, went around his chest. He loved it when she kept it there. And she knew it well. There was nothing about him that escaped her memory... Yet there was more to discover...and she lay there, studying him as always, diligently looking for details.

Abhijeet on the other hand battled with the words that wanted to leave his tongue.

There was so much he wanted to tell her... How he could lie next to her like this, forever... How peaceful it felt when they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

"I love it too," he finally spoke.

Tarika's hand moved from his chest over to his hair as he pulled her closer to himself.

He was not the kind that spoke to much. He felt more than he thought and he thought more than he spoke.

"What else do you love?" She asked, giving him a chance to speak.

It was on rare occasions like this one that they got time for themselves.

"I love it when you put your hand over my heart..."

"I know," she said, smiling slightly.

"You already know everything."

Tarika shook her head.

"Alright," he said, gently stroking her cheek, " what do you want to hear?"

"Everything... Little by little... Detail by detail."

"Everything?"

Tarika nodded again. Abhijeet smiled. He kept stroking her hair while he spoke.

"I love everything about you," Abhijeet said and then he spoke on mind, "I love you."

"Describe the said word everything." Tarika said, getting impatient.

Abhijeet took a deep breathe and cuddled her more.

"Bolo na.."

"I like being with you.. even if you don't acknowledge my presence."

"When do I don't acknowledge your presence?" Tarika raised her eyebrows.

"When you are too busy with your chemicals."

Tarika blushed scarlet.

"I love when your eyes wanders around the lab until they stop upon me."

"This is my line." Tarika said.

"Is it?"

Tarika nodded, yet again.

"You do it when you come to bureau."

Tarika blushed again.

Abhijeet never got tired of seeing her blushing, never.

"I love how your eyes always say you are with me no matter whatever happens."

"I am Abhijeet. Always."

"I know." Abhijeet rubbed her bare arm.

"I love when you get romantic." Abhiijeet winked.

"Abhi.." Tarika hit his chest lightly.

"I love how you take care of me."

Tarika's eyes brimmed with happiness. Oh, this man. Why did he's so addictive? Just why?

"Or kuch?" she asked.

"Hmm.. or bhi bohot kuch.."

"Bolo na phir.."

Abhijeet's left thumb reached her lips. He rubbed her lower lip.

"I love how your lips move when you say my name."

Tarika's eyes looked down.

"I love how you look down while blushing."

"You love my blushing." Tarika said before he could.

"Your blushing is the main reason why I have fallen for you."

Tarika chuckled trying hard not to blush anymore. she knew he's doing it purposefully. He always did it purposefully.

Abhijeet ran his fingers over her face. His fingers felt cold against her warm cheeks.

He had always seen their redness from a distance and wanted to touch them. Now he had the chance and it felt like they had all the time in the world.

"Now you're turn"

"Hmm?" Tarika almost didn't expect this statement.

"To tell me..."

"Everything," he stressed, with a wink.

"I think you're cute when you're jealous."

"I don't enjoy being cute then," he pouted.

Tarika raised her head slightly and gave a gentle peck on his lips.

"I can't resist this pout."

She then moved slowly towards his eyes. Instinctively, he closed them. She placed a kiss each on them.

Warm, gentle, soft... Oh-those-kisses.

"I can't resist these eyes."

"You dwell in them," he said softly.

"Nor these muffled talks of yours."

"Wait.. you can decipher them?"

"Maybe... "

"Maybe not," she winked.

"Arrey Tarika batao na..."

"Kyu Tumne aisa kuch Bola hai kya Jo mujhe Nahi sun'na Chahiye?"

"You know the answer."

"Hmm..."

"So give me my answer."

"You'd never know."

"Tarika not fair Yaar."

"Everything is fair in l- Acha chalo tum itna puch hi rahe ho toh," she quickly covered up for the first part of her statement, "I won't disappoint you."

"That's my girl."

Tarika found her heart skipping beats. He rarely called her that but whenever he did, her heart stopped momentarily.

To her, it was a sort of an affirmation of their relationship.

"I'll tell you... The next time you lie next to me... Like this."

"When would that be?"

"When do you want it to be?"

"Everyday," he spoke without thinking, "I mean -"

"Me too," she said quickly.

She didn't want him to cover it up. Not this time... At least.

"Abhijeet..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we'll remember these nights?"

'recollect them together after years?' she said in her mind.

Abhijeet understood exactly what she was asking.

"Remember the first time I stayed the night?"

Tarika nodded.

"To me, it's still like the first time...every time."

She felt a smile creeping up her face. How perfectly he had assured her that they were meant to be.

Tarika looked up. She closed her eyes slowly as his head bent down. Soon their lips met for a slow kiss.

"I love your lips against mine," He said breaking the kiss, "They are the softest things on earth to me."

Tarika looked deep in his eyes without saying anything.

He pecked her lips again. Tarika smiled.

She so wanted to tell him how much she loved him, right now, right then. But he controlled her emotions. She wondered how it would feel to have right on him totally, to be his wife, to be his better half. This thought made her sad, a little. She's afraid this time would never come. That, she wouldn't ever have the chance to know how it feels to be his wife, to wake up next to him every morning. It ached, very hard, somewhere deep inside her heart.

Abhijeet watched her staring him with a blank expression and it banged his heart. He didn't know what's she thinking but he surely knew it's not something happy.

He wrapped her in his arms protectively, tightly.

"Let's live the moment." He said.

Tarika buried her face in his chest, sending back the tear drops. Perhaps, her fear was right. Perhaps, she really never gonna had those feelings. It's better to live what she's getting today. Perhaps.

When she looked up at him after some minutes, he was in deep sleep. He's tired afterall. After all day hardworking he just came to spend sometimes with her.. to wish her may be.

Wish!

Oh wait!

She looked at the table watch.

Damn!

It's already 2.00 am.

She looked at him again. He's sleeping indeed. Somewhere in between their pillow talks this special day was forgotten.

She smiled on mind. Wasn't every moment spend with him special? Yes, it was.

Still she wanted to wish him. But she's sleepy and Abhijeet would be gone in morning by the time she wake up.

But! Waking him up just to wish!

She cuddled near him more.

'It's better in this way.' she spoke on mind.

. **AN: A big sorry.. we should have posted on V day. But trust me that one person who was supposed to do that got busy at last moment! Arghh... but I have done it.** **But, we didn't get a single abhirika... its not good haaan.**

 **Who wanna read the second chapter of 'Love me again'? You? Keep pestering that certain busy person. :p**

 **Keep Loving Abhirika. Always.**


End file.
